There's More Than One Type of Heart Under The Sky
by Imperfectious-Beauty
Summary: Demyx. There are two kinds of hearts in this world. One that feels, and one that beats. And we Nobodies got stuck with only one. While everyone else under the sky got both." He looked at me, his eye glistened with saddness. XigbarXDemyx. Yaoi
1. Pressure

_**Theres more than One Type of Heart Under This Sky**_

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might break  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lay awake, feeling empty_

_Paramore- Pressure_

I really never thought I would like HIM. I always thought I would be interested in Axel, or Zexion. But my non-existent heart fell for him. The Free Shooter. Number II. Xigbar. I just don't see why it would. I hated him at fist. For bringing me into this place. Organization 13.

Well, no, I didn't hate him exately. Just wasn't very fond of him. Well no, I was fond of him...No. Okay. I never hated him in the first place. But I never thought I would FALL for him. His single golden eye. His scar the fell accross his face. The way he was never once mean to me. Unlike other people I know. Stupid Siax. But anyway. I'm not even sure why I like him. I didn't start liking him till only a few days ago. I bet your wondering how this all happened. I guesse I should tell you.

**Five Days ago**

"Marluxia! C'mon give it back!" I said. Chasing Marluxia around the kitchen.

He had taken my sitar from me. I was eating some pudding from last nights destert, playing my sitar while doing so. And all of a sudden Marluxia walks in and snatches it from me. He had been so mean over the past couple of days. I didn't know why. I mean, C'mon. I'm me. Demyx. Why would I know. He was usually never this big of a jerk. In fact, he used to make pancakes every other morning, and he would always give me extra whipped cream. But he had changed all of a sudden. I didn't want to know why.

"Give me on good reason why I should?" He stopped running away from me and turned around, looking at me angrily.

"Because your a jerk Marluxia. Now give him his damn sitar back."

I looked to see Xigbar standing in the door of the kitchen. There was and angy look in his eye. He took a step tword Marluxia. Marluxia threw my sitar back at me. I stubmbled as I caught it.

"Stay out of other peoples damn buisiness Xigbar." He paused and Looked at me. "Keep the rachet down Demyx. I need my beauty sleep you know."

He threw his hair back and walked out of the kitchen, shoving Xigbar out of his way. I sighed. I turned to thank Xigbar, but he was gone. I looked around the kitchen, he wasn't any where in here. I wonder where he went. I walked back over to my seat. I looked at the piece of paper that was by my pudding. It was a new song I was working on. It wasn't much. Just a few notes. I really didn't plan on finishing it. I just needed something to do. I sat down on the stool and finished of my chocolate pudding.

Once I was done with my pudding I began to head back to my room. Through the many hallways of Castle Oblivion. The place that I called home for some odd reason. I had arrived at my room and walked in. It was dark. I flipped on the lights. Everytime I walked in, the room stunnded me. It was ssssooooo BIG. I mean HUGE. Three of those funny looking windows lined the wall. The ones the curved at the top. The roof wass high above me. I looked up, I wish I had the power to grow. Then I could dust the roof. My bed was huge. I could fit like six people in there. How do I know that? One of Luxords drinking parties. Anyway, I walked over to my bed and layed my sitar on it.

I remembered what happened earlyer in the kitchen. I guesse I should go thank Xigbar for helping me like that. Or else I would have never gotten my baby (meaning my sitar) back. I turned and walked over to the door, switching the lights off I walked out and shut the door behind me.

Xigbars room was just down the hall from mine. So I was there in a second. I looked. The silver roman numeral II was pinned on the door. I knocked. No one answered for a second. So I knocked again.

"Come in!" I heard Xigbar called from the other side of the door. I walked in.

"Hey Xiggy!" I said waving. The room was dark. But a small desk lamp lit the bedside table.

"Oh Hey Dem-Dem." Xigbar and I were the only ones who called anyone by they're nick-names. And everyone hated us for it.

I walked over to the gigantic bed and sat down. He was reading some sort of book and had head phones in his ear, but he had pulled one out to listen to me. I looked at him.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out in the kitchen earlyer today. It was really kind of you." I said happily. He laughed. I closed my eyes and started laughing as well, for some odd reason.

"It was no problem Dem-Dem. But hey I need something from you.." I tunred my head twords him, my eyes still closed.

"Yeah Xig-" I was cut off. There was a pressure on my lips.

I quickly opened my eyes to see Xigbar. His lips against mine. His eye closed. I pulled away, my eyes wide with shock. I stood up and began to make my way twords the door. But I was stopped when an arms wrapped around my waist. He threw me on the bed. He grabbed my hands and lifted the above my head.

I started breathing harder. What was this feeling? I looked up at Xigbar. He kissed me again. I tried to puch him off, but to no avail. So I just layed there until he stopped kissing me.

"Demyx. There are two kinds of hearts in this world. One that feels, and one that beats. And we Nobodies got stuck with only one. While everyone else under the sky got both." He looked at me, his eye glistened with saddness.

He let me go. I jumped up and out of the room I quiclky rushed into my own. Not botherin to turn the lights on. I slammed the door and leaned against it. I slowely fell to the floor. I brought my legs my chest. And sat there. His words played over and over in my head. Two kind of hearts? One that feels, and what that beats. What the hell is that supposed to mean? I hed my head. I was getting a head ache.

What just happened? Whats this gonna do to my friendship with Xigbar? What if the others find out what happened? What am I gonna do?


	2. Harder To Breathe

_**Harder To Breath**_

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to tread the ground that

_Harder To Beath-Maroon Five_

I woke up still sitting against my door. And the memories of what happened today hit me. I could still feel the tingle against me lips, Xigbars taste. I swallowed hard. His words still playing over and over again in my head like a broken record._"Demyx. There are two kinds of hearts in this world. One that feels, and one that beats. And we Nobodies got stuck with only one. While everyone else under the sky got both."_

The sad look on his face made me feel so sad. Like there really WAS no meaning left in the world. I lifted my head up from my arms. I looked around the room. There was no light, exept for the dim red glow coming from my digital clock. 7:15pm. I was late for dinner. I didn't wanna go, but I'd been late the past couple of sittings, and I didn't want ManSex yelling at me again. I hate being yelled at. I sighed and stood up. I opened the door and walked to the dinning room.

I opened to door to find everybody already eating. Xalden was still laying out some of the dinner. I wasn't sure what it was myself. It looked like chiken. Everyone was looking at me. Exept Xigbar, I was looking at him. I put my head down and went over to sit in my seat by Marluxia.

On one side of the table was 2 though 8. One the other side was well, the rest of us. Me, Luxord. Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas. And ManSex had the head of the table. But the thing that I fine ironic, is the fact I sit right across from Xigbar. I tried really hard to make the night go on as normal.

"Hey, Mansex!" Axel called. Mansex wasn't really considered a nick-name for him anymore. I mean even Zexion called him that. "Pass the ketchup will'ya?" Axel leaned forward to try and get Xemnas's attention.

"Next time you call me that Axel..." I heard him whisper to himself. So I did if for him, because I knew he wouldn't.

I picked up the ketchup and threw it tword Axel. I watched him catch it and quickly squirt it all over his plate. I looked at mine. I'm pretty sure it was grilled chicked, smothered in veggies, with lots of fries. I wasn't a big fan of ketchup. So I usually covered my fries with salt and vinigar. Like Luxord. I looked around the table. I couldn't see the vinigar any where. I sighed. At least the salt was right in front of me. I reached for it. I felt something warm on my hand. I looked up. How ironic. Both me and Xigbar reached for the salt at the same time. I quickly pulled my hand away. I felt the blood rush to my face. I looked away.

"Hey Demyx. You've been pretty quite today. Somthin' wrong?" Luxord asked, looking at me. His British accent always gave this this funny feeling. But it made me feel better.

"NAH! I'm fine Luxy! Why? Do I look sad?" I pouted my lips, but I couldn't help myself from smilling. He laughed.

"Sorry Mate. Just was getting a bad vibe is all, just making sure." I nodded and we both went back to out dinner.

Marluxia, Larxene and Axel were yelling at each other about something. Vexen was talking to Zexion about a book of posions he wanted to borrow, with Lexaeus listning intentely. Roxas was being Emo today. Xalden was smilling, I could tell he was gald with what he had cooked. Siax was ravagly attacking his foor. And Mansex was being, well, Masex.

As for me and Xigbar. I think he was right. I could feel a dark aura eminating fomr both me and Xigbar. I slummbed in my chair. The room seemed quiter for some reason. I was probaly blocking it all out. Boy was I wrong. I looked up to see that Axel wasn't in his seat. And with a blink of an eye he had grabbed me and pulled me out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Alright. Whats up with you and Xigbar?" He crossed his arms and looked at me with and irratated look.

"I would like to know as well. Please, do tell Demyx." I looked around to see that Luxord had joined in the conversation.He stood next to Axel. Putting hiself in the same pose as Axel. I sighed.

"Look, there is _nothing_ going on. If there was don't you think I would tell you guys?" I asked waving my hadn around, hoping it would help them understand. I closed my eyes and began to rub my temples with one of my hands.

I heard someone walk away and shout someone. But I ignored who it was. I heard two sets of foot steps walk back into the kitchen. I really hope no one was joining in.

"What the hell is wrong with Demyx?" I looked up to see who Axel was talking to there was no one standing me him. I looked to my side and

"Holy Crap! Xigbar!" I jumped back clutching my chest. I almost tripped over, but Luxord stopped me.

Xigbar ignored my comment. And continued to talk to Axel.

"Demyx didn't tell you already? Isn't that why you called me in?" He asked with a raised eye-brow.

"No. He. Didn't." Axel said, turning his head tword me with each word, and he looked back at Xigbar.

"Oh, Okay then." He shrugged. "I kissed him."

"YOU WHAT?!" Axel and Luxord shouted at the same time. And they began they're rant.

I tried to hide my face with my hands. Why do they care anyway? They've never cared about me before. Why do the care now? I groaned. They were still yelling at him. Its not like I haven't been kissed before. I've kissed plenty of people. I was just shoked that it was Xigbar is all. I tried to sneak out of the kitchen. But I was stopped and pushed back into the kitchen.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Zexion looked at Luxord and Axel.

"Xigbar kissed me." I looked at Zexion. I moved my head closer to his ear and whispered "He pratically tried to rape me for Kingdom Hearts sake." Zexion managed to keep a straight face.

"I would do it again!" We all looked a Xigbar. He walked up to me and placed and arm around my waist and his other hand behind my head. He tilted me back.

The others looked at him. They're faces went red. I wasn't sure if it was anger or embarasment, but they went red.Mine did to, but I would rather not get into that. I looked up at Xigbar. He was smilling evily, not even looking at me. He was looking at the others laughing. I could feel him pull my body closer. My breathing was getting faster. I tried to pull away. Why was I feeling like this? I'm not sure if I liked it or not. But I had the feeling that I didn't want him to stop.

"Xigbar. Let him go!" Axel said turning away. And he did. He brought me back up and removed his arms from my body, and laughed again.

I swallowed hard. My breathing was still uneven and my chest hurt. I couldn't feel my legs and I fell to the floor. I clutched my chest. Thank Kingdom Hearts he had already left the room. The other three rushed over to me.

"Demyx? Are you ok?" Zexion asked me. I couldn't move.

"C'mon lets get 'im to 'is room." Luxord said, picking me up.

"Do you think we should take him through there? Everyone will star to wonder what we were talking about." Zexion pointed to the door that lead to the dinnig hall.

"Here Luxord, put him down, but don't let him go." I heard Axel say. I felt my boots touch the floor, Luxord was still holding me up. Someone grabbed my other arm and put it over they're shoulders. I assumed it was Axel.

"Zexion. Put Demyx's hood up." I heard him walk behind me and place my hood over my head, concenling my face completely.

"Alright. Now Zexion, put your hood up and go pretend to be Demyx." I heard Zexion sigh. This was begging to feel like a prison escape. Who knew that emotions could do this to you.

I'm pretty sure I heard Zexion walk out then. We waited a few minutes. And then Axel and Luxord dragged me out of the kitchen. I could hear everone chatting soundly. I thought dinner would be over by now. I guesse I missed desert. But the chatting quickly quited down to a hum.

"Zexion isn't feeling to well. We're gonna go take him to his room okay?" I heard Axel say.

So we began to walk out of the room. I'm pretty sure Leaxueus tried to tag along. But Axel had to him to sit down and that we could handle it or something like that. Once we we out of the dinning hall Axel let me go so Luxord could pick me back up. We rushed to my room and were there in a few moments.

They opened my door and took me over to my bed. Once I was on the bed I curled up into a ball. How could Xigbar do this to me? Toying with me for his own enjoyment. Axel pulled down my hood and and ruffled my hair.

"You gonna be okay little dude?" He asked me. I nodded.

The door opened. It was Zexion.

"Do you know how hard it is to walk out of that room quitely?" I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Zexy." I managed to say. I sat up. The others were looking at me intently.

"Look guys, thanks for the help and all. But I can take care of myself. Really I can." I looked back at each of themm hoping they under stood my point of view.

"Fine. But if something like that happens again. I'm gonna smack Xigbar so hard he won't feel it till tommorow." Axel said. I could tell he was really pissed about this.

"Well, if he's not gonna feel it till tommorow whats the point of hitting him then?" I looked back at Zexion. That was a good question.

So Axel and Zexion were now set in a heated disscusion about smaking Xigbar. Me and Luxord looked at each other. He laughed. I laughed with him.

"Well, we'll be off now." He said walking twords the others. He began to push them out of the room.

I waved and they were gone. I sigh of relief escaped me. I fell back over on me bed, grabbing a pillow and smothering my face in it.


	3. Fences

_**Fences**_

_If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have  


_Fences-Paramore_

I stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel on the rack next to me and wrapped it around my body. Showers always made me feel better. I ruffled my hair and walked out of the bathroom, witch was just as big as my bed room it self. I mean you could fit like 10 people in the shower. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it, picking out the only things I could. Black jeans, black tank, the Orgy's over coat and boots. Maybe I could convince Xemnas to let us wear what we wanted while in the caslte. That was highly doubtable. Mansex didn't like change. Niether did I really, thats why my room had remained the same since I got here. Or else it would be covered in blue. I sighed and grabbed my clothes, quickly putting them on.

I walked out of my room, unsure of where I was going. I missed desret last night, so maybe Xalden saved my share, or Zexion's share technically. I walked through Caslte Oblivion and eventually arrived at the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. It has been very bare reccentely. No desert. My face fell to a frown. I sighed and shut the fridge. I wasn't that hungry anyway. So I decided to head to the library, hoping for something I could read. I was there in a few brief moments, being the fact that the kitchen, witch lead into the dinning hall, was right beside the library.

I walked in, and to no surprise I found Zexion. I ignored him and walked in a random direction. I knew Zexion was usually in the fantasy, humor, drama, or adventure sections, I made sure to avoid those as much as I could. He was into mystery actualy right now, so it was pretty easy to avoid him. I stopped at a random shelf and grabbed a book. I liked surprises, so I didn't look at the cover and quickly rushed to my room. I plopped myself down on the bed and looked at the book. _101 Ways to Fall in Love_. How ironic. I rolled my eyes and opend the book, and then I noticed, there were tabs on several pages. All with the Roman Numeral II on them. Xigbar had been reading this book?! Maybe he really did like me. After what happened in the kitchen, I wasn't sure if her was just messing around with me. Should i go talk to him? I wasn't sure what the answer was but before I knew it I was in Xigbar's room.

"So Xiggy, whats this?" I placed one of my hands on my hip and held up the book.

He blushed and turned his head away. "W-w-well f-f-from what I s-s-see, its a um...Book, with my um, tabs in it." He looked down. It was so cute when he looked like th...Wait whatam I thinking?! I do not like Xigbar! Right?

"So who are you trying to fall in love with?" I asked childishly.

"Shouldn't you already know the answer?" He asked with a sudden fury in his voice.

"Your right. I do know the answer." I threw the book at him. "But now theres another question-Do I love you?" His head shot right up. His eye wide with fear, sadness, shock, love, and several other emotion I chose not to identify. And he stood up, walked over to me and took my hand.

"Do you Demyx? Do you?" He was looking down. His rough voice even rougher than usuall.

"I'm...I'm not sure yet Xigbar." I took my hadn away from his and walked to the door opening it quickly. I turned around and looked at him. He was watching me leave. "But, from what I see so far...I think it's..A yes." He took a step tword me, but I was already halfway to my room.

I walked into my room, shutting the door me behind me. I leaned against the door, looking up at the too tall roof. Closing my eyes, I laughed. I was unsure of what to do next. With Xigbar knowing my current feeling's I knew he would back off to give me some space.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I played some video games with Axel in one of the several sitting rooms. I spent some time with Zexion. I played some cards with Luxord and helped Xalden out with dinner. And boy, was dinner eventful.

Xigbar didn't even come to dinner. So I was quiter than last night. I was so quite that Axel almost pulled me out of the room again. I watched as he began to stand up.

"Axel." I called, he looked over to me. I put my hand up. "Later okay?" He nodded and sat back down. Everyone was begging to stare. Luxord leaned over to me.

"Xigbar again?" He asked in a quite whisper. I nodded taking a bite of garlic bread.

"You'll tell us later right?" I heard Zexion asked. I nodded again. Everyone was watching now.

"Tell them what Demyx?" I heard Xemnas ask. I looked at him with a raised eye-brow.

"I would really rather not talk about it Xemmy. Personal issues." I looked up and ignored the rest of the question people were asking me. I finished my dinner and walked out. Sure that the other three were not far behind.

I arrived in my room. I knew the others were behind me, so I didn't bother to close tthe door. I walked over and sat on my bed. The others were there in moments. They shut the door and quickly rushed over to me.

"Alright c'mon! Tell us what happened!?" Axel said, jumping up and down like a small child.

I sighed and grabbed Axel's and Zexions's wrists, dragging them into the bathroom, Luxord was right behind us. I shoved the three of them in there and I walked in myself, quickly shuting the door behind me. They all had a confused look on thier faces.

"With what happened at dinner, I'm pretty sure people might be listening in." I looked at them, they nodded.

"Alright! Tell us now!!" Axel was growing impatient. I sighed and told them what happened.

"Well. I was very bored today, I didn't have anything planned, so I decided to head to the library to grab a book. I found a random book and headed back to my room. I looked at the book. _101 Ways to Fall in Love_. I quickly scanned throught the pages and noticed that it had some of Xigbar's tabs in it. I'm not sure hw I got there, but I was in Xigbars room right after that. I showed him the book, and asked why he had been reading in, and blah blah blah. You get the point." I stopped a brief moment to catch my breath and continued with the story "And beforeI knew I had said 'But the question now is- Do I love you?' He asked me if I did. I walked over to the door and said 'I'm not sure right now Xigbar, but from what I can tell its probaly a yes.' Or something like that. And thats what happened." I nodded and looked at them.

They all stared at me like I was some sort of prodigy. I waved my hand in front of them. Axel shook his head, and an evil smile spread across his face.

"Hey guys," He looked at the other two. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" I watched as they both nodded.

They walked out of the bathroom. I followed close behind, a look of confusion on my face. I watched as thye converged on the bed, talking in mere whispers.

"You guys? Hello? What are you talking about?!" I was growing impatient. Axel looked at me, the evil smile still laid on his face.

"We'll tell you tommorow, okay Dem-Dem." He walked up to me and ruffled my hair.

They left the room. I was alone once again.


	4. Pain

_**Pain**_

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain- Three Days Grace_

It was hell. Kingdom Hearts hell. I woke up and took a quick shower, not thinking about last nights events. I some how managed to push the though out of my mind completely. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen for some break-fast. Kindom Puffs and milk with a glass of Papou juice. A some what normal break-fast. While eating I had a nice conversation with Marluxia. Ugh...

"So what was last night about Demyx?" He asked, I flinched when the thought came to mind.

"I quote 'Stay out of other peoples damn buisiness.' Unquote. Leave me alone Marluxia." I said taking a sip of my juice.

I put the glass down and looked at Marluxia. He had his head in his hand, leaning and elbow on the counter top, and his othe hand on his hip. I scooted over some. _Go away. Go away. GO AWAY. _I thought to myself. I took another quick look at Marluxia. His eyes still looking intently at me.

"Gooooo aaaaawwwwaaaayyy." I whined. "Let me eat my breakfast in peace."

I looked at him again. He had moved. Standing up completely up he walked out of the room. Not looking back.

"Thank you!" I called after him as he walked out the door, but he was already gone.

I sighed and finished the last of my food. I stood up and put the dirty dishes in the sink, walking quickly out of the kitchen. And then...I was amubushed. Someone's hand grabbed my waist. Another one covered my mouth. I didn't bother screaming. I crossed my arms and let who ever it was drag me to where ever we were going. They pulled me to a room. And of course (How could I not have guessed), I found Zexion and Luxords standing back to back arms crossed, and blank expressions on thier faces, waiting for me.

Who ever it was let me go and walked past me. They stood in front of Zexion and Luxord. Axel. Again, how could I not have guesses. I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

"Okay, what do you want with me?" I asked in a ticked off tone.

"We've got a plan to set you and Xigbar up." Axel said, that evil smile I knew so well came accross his face again.

My eyes went wide. I tried to make a run for it. I rushed to the door.

"GRAB HIM!" Axel shouted. Luxord and Zexion grabbed me before I was even CLOSE to the door.

I was thrown onto the bed. I flipped myself over and threw my face into a flaming skull pillow, telling me I was in Axel's room. I felt someone poke my shoulder. I moaned and they poked me again. I waved my hand around, in hopes to hit them. I missed and was jabbed on my back by someones elbow.

"C'mon Demyx!" I heard Axel say. "You said so yourself! You LIKE him."

I turned over, looking at Axel with as much anger as I could. "Thats NOT what I said Axel! I said MAYBE!" I shouted. I turned over again and laid down again. "Humph." I whispered angrily.

I heard Axel whisper something to the other two. I was uninterested. I brought my legs to my chest and sighed.

"Alright Demyx." Luxord grabbed me and pulled me off the bed, standing me up straight.

"Do you want to get togther with Xigbar, or not?" Zexion asked, speaking for the first time in this conversation.

I remained silent. Did I want Xigbar all to myself? I did like him, quite alot. I just didn't wan- I stopped my thoughts to speak aloud to the others.

"I do I guesse. But I don't want this to ruin my friendship with him. I like things the way they are. I don't like change." I said holding myself. I looked away.

Axel sighed and walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You know we're gonna try and set you up any way right?" He asked taking one long breath. I nodded. Axel's set-up plans never failed to happen. I know, I usually helped him.

"Don't we need a plan first?" Zexion asked.

"You haven't thought of anything yet!?" I said, almost yelling

I pushed Axel away from me and jumbed back on his bed. The red bedding was giving me a head-ache, so I grabbed one of his black flame covered pillows and put the under side to my face where it was only black. I moaned and brought it closer to my face.

"Look Demyx. When have I NOT already had a plan?" Axel asked, placing a hand to his chest a smilling.

I removed the pillow from my face and looked at him with a raised eye-brow. He knew what I meant.

"Hey! That was one time! My plans work better for other people...Not for me." He looked away with a saddend tone in his voice.

Damn the fact that I'm such a good person. I sighed and got off the bed. I walked over to Axel and put and arm around him.

"Hey, if it will make you feel better. Roxas was stupid for ditching you like that. I'll talk yo him later if you want." I paused and waited for him to look at me. "I'll let you TRY and get me and Xigbar together."

His head shot up in a flash, a huge happy smile on his face. He threw his arms around me in a tight hug. I laughed. He let me go and sat me down on the bed.

"Okay. Luxord, go get the things I stashed in your room." Axel pointed at the door. Luxord quickly walked out and was back within seconds, his room was right across from Axel's.

He came in a with a large brown paper bag in his hand. Zexion took it from him and reached inside. I didn't like what came out of that bag.

"No, no NO!" I said pushing Zexion's hand away. "I'm not wearing a cat coller!!"

"Why not?!" Axel asked. "It's kinky!" He clapped his hands and took the coller from Zexion.

He tried to put it around my neck, I kicked him off and backed away further on the bed. I kept shaking my head. Theres was no way I was going to wear that!

"Look, you agreed that you would let us help you! Put it on!" Axel takcled me on the bed.

He wrestled me till he had a good hold on me and I was still. I looked at him evily. He had my hands above my head and was sitting on top of me.

"Alright, Zexion." He called Zexion over."I can't put this one with one hand. Here you put it on."

He handed it to Zexion, its small bell jingled while it was passed fron hand to hand. I felt the cold metal and cloth fasten on my neck. Axel let me go and I climbed off the bed. The small bell continued to jingle. I smoothed out the creases on my coat and looked at the others. Axel was smilling at his work, Luxord was looking at me with a raised eye-brow, and Zexion's face reamined blank.

"I think its to kinky." Luxord said crossing his arms. He looked at Axel.

"Don't worry Luxord. It won't be when we get the rest of the costume on." I looked at Axel with wide eyes.

"Theres more?" I asked, taking a step back.

That stupid evil smile came across Axels face again. He picked up the bag and threw it at me. And in seconds I was in Axel's bathroom.

"Your not aloowed out till you put it on!" I heard him say on the other side of the door.

I sighed and looked around the bathroom. Its like a tornado hit this place. I guesse this is what he meant when he and Roxas took a shower together. I shivered at the thought. I took a deep breath and reached my hand into the bag. I pulled out a small headband with cat ears attached. I felt my eyes go wide. Oh Kingdom Hearts help me...

**Several Minutes Later**

I walked out of the bathroom wearing the outfit Axel had given me. Why didn't I just teleport out of there? I rolled my eyes at the thought. I looked at the three of them, chatting quitely on the bed.

"Ahem." I said. They all looked at me.

I looked at Zexion, his face was red. I laughed when I saw his face. I watched as Axel looked around to see what I was laughing at. When his eyes hit Zexion he laughed as well. Luxord kept his face blank.

Once me and Axel had stopped laughing the room went quite.

"So what now?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders

"I'm not sure acctualy. I didn't think the "Sexy French Maid" look would work for you. But I think the ears and tail made it work." Axel stood up and examened me.

"I told you we should have thought of a plan." Zexion said sarcastilcy.

Axel shot an evil look at Zexion. He quickly shut his mouth. Axel continued to walk around me. He picked up my tail and twirled it around in his fingers. I shivered.

"Where did you get this anyway?" I asked Looking at myself.

"Roxas gave it to me." Axel whispered quitely, looking down.

I sighed and walked over to him. He had stopped playing with my tail and had sat down on the bed. I sat down next to him and put and arm around him. He looked up and me. I smilled, he did the same.

"So what next?" I asked.

Axel shrugged my arm off and went deep into thought. We all sat silently while he did. Then he jumped up, smilling like the evil man he was.

"We'll have to save the maid outfit. But for now. Lets play hard to get." He looked at me with wide eyes. "But you gotta be flirty." He wagged a finger at me.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The thought of me flirting was frightening. I shook my head and looked at Axel and the others. There was no chance of escaping now.

**A/N: Alright! Hey everyone! Thank for reading! This will probaly be my lasy chapter for a while, but I think its my longest one. School has just started for me, so I am gonna be super busy! I is sorry! But keep reading and check out my other stories! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Fake It

_**Fake It**_

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah_

_Good god, you're comin' up with reasons  
Good god, you're draggin' it out  
Good god, it's the changin' of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down_

_And just fake it, if you're out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong here  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a little hypocrite_

I changed out of the "Sexy French Maid" outfit Axel, Zexion and Luxord had forced me to try on, and gave it back to them. I walked out of Axel's room not sure where to go next. I had just had Break-fast, so I wasn't really hungry. I didn't really wanna read, or play my sitar (witch was acctually quite a shock to me, I know.). So I forced myself to go watch TV in one of the Sitting Rooms that were Never Sat In. I walked in and found it completely empty. A bonus to me. It will give me a chance to figure out how to act "Flirty". I sighed and flopped myself down on the couch. I layed back and looked up at the dark roof above me. I wonder...

There was a sudden loud bang. I think it came from Vexens lab. I rushed out of the room down the stairs and into Vexen's lab. I saw him sprawled out on the floor knocked out. I rushed over to him. I knelt down next to him and shook him.

"Vexen? Vexen?" I shook him harder, his eyes shot open. His green eyes flooded with anger.

"XIGBAR?!" I jumped back as he began to stand up. He almost fell over in a wobbly state. I caught him.

"Xigbar? Where in Kingdom Hearts are you?!" He looked around angrily as I held him to stop him from falling over once again.

I heard a muffled laugh from above me. Both me and Vexen looked up. We saw Xigbar sitting on the roof. His pony tail hangin down and his face red with the laughter that wanted to explode from his body. Vexen pulled away from me. I stayed where I was as I looked up at Xigbar.

"Sorry Man!" Xigbar said as he flipped down off the ceiling. "It really was an accident I swear!"

"You PURPOSLEY gave me the wrong potion admit it!" Vexen said as he pointed a finger in Xigbars face.

"Yeah, So?" Xigbar said in reply.

"Ugh! I hate you Xigbar! Now get out of my lab!" Vexen screamed. He pointed at the door.

Xigbar laughed an walked out. I started in confusion.

"Kingdom Hearts Vex. What did he do?" I asked Vexen wide eyed. He looked at me

"II asked if he could help me with my expirement. I let him. I asked him to hand me a potion and he purposley gave me the wrong one. In witch it expolded and I fell unconsious. Then you walked in. Does the answer your question IX?" I nodded emptily. "Can you leave IX? I have work to do." I quickly rushed out of the lab, unsure of where to go next...Once again.

I sighed as I walked back to the sitting room. Completely oblivious to the fact that someone was following me.

_**Xigbar's POV**_

I walked quitely on the roof of Castle Oblivion, with Demyx completely unaware that I was following him. I couldn't think of anything else entertain to do. Most of the time Demyx was the only thing I could think of. He was just so... So PERFECT.

His eyes were like typhoons of happiness, and his laugh was a rushing wave of perfection and joy. His smile, his hair, his body. EVERYTHING. I couldn't help falling in love with him. I continued to follow him down the hall until he walked into the main living room. I dark-portaled in there and sat silentely on the roof as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. What in Kingdom Hearts name was he think about?

_**Demyx's POV**_

Right. Left. Right.Left. Right. Left. Right.Left. I counted each step I took. I was up to about one-fifty now with how quickly I was pacing. One of the many things I do when I'm worried or confused. In this case- Absolute and utter confusion. I sighed and flopped my self down on the couch, spreading myself out as far as possible. Flirty. How in Kingdom Hearts name was I supposed to be flirty?! We're not even supposed to have emotions! I wish i was more like Zexion..Or Saix...Maybe Mansex. Heh heh...Mansex...His nickname always made me smile and laugh.

Lots of things managed to make me smile. My sitar. The orgy, my pretend little family. Marluxia's pancakes that he never makes anymore. Lots of things. I thought about all the times I had smilled. Like...I remember one time, at one of Luxords drinking parties...Axel threw a pie in Marluxia's face, and he took some pudding and threw it at Xigbar. He dodged it and it hit Zexion. Boy was Zexion mad. He started thrwoing it at random people. But I didn't get hit once. Xigbar was always in front of me, making sure I didn't get hit.

Or another time...One day Roxas, Axel and I did something to upset Xemnas, I acctualy can't remember why. But we decided to try and cheer him up by making him this giant card. We got almost everyone to help. But in the end we all just made Xemnas angrier, and we ended up cleaning the whole of Castle Oblivion...I ended up tripping and hurting my ankle while mopping. Xigbar carried me to my room and finished all my chores, then finished his own, and quickly rushed back to me.

Then another time! Me and Xigbar-...Xigbar. Xigbar, he constantely there. Popping up in parts of this empty life. He was different from the others. Thats why I liked him best. But only now am I realizing how MUCH more I liked him.

"Kingdom Hearts! How in Kingom Hearts name am I supposed to be flirty with him?!" I shouted into the empty room

I flipped myself over on the couch and forced my face into a pillow. I moaned those last words repeatedly till I ran out of air. Flirty. Maybe I should go back and ask Axel. Lifted my head out of the pillow, running over that last thought.

"No way." I mouthed to myself.

I rolled back on my back and sighed. Maybe I should just go find Xigbar and tell him the truth. I really do like him...ALOT. I brought my hand to my head and dragged it all the way down my face with a moan. I sat up and jumped up off the couch. Where to go next? Off to find Xigbar?

"Well, I've got no heart, no meaning in the world, and I'll probaly just screw up anyway!" I smilled with those words and places my hands on my hips. "Off to find Xigabar!"

I walked out of the room with a smile.

**A/N- This is probaly the worst chappie I have EVER written. So I am asking you, my readers, to smack me. I was rushing this so badly I didn't even plan it out. So I beg forgivness! But I can promise you- The next chapter will be AWSOME!! (I hope!) I will make it up to you!**

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
